Where are you?
by Rachel.Ongaku
Summary: Levy is missing after a job with Team Shadow Gear. Several members leave to go search for her, but no one is as determined as Gajeel, who's guilt drives him to do everything in his power to protect Levy.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hello! I hope you are all looking forward to some Gajevy! Just a few quick things before we get started.

I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters and I make no profit off of this.

For this story I will write short chapters that are posted often instead of long chapters with lots of time between.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The guild hall was relatively quiet. After all, it was early in the morning. Nobody was there to drink or to party. A few people were picking jobs to do, while a few others were eating breakfast or hanging around because there was no where else to be.

The sun had been up for about an hour, and because of the nice day, the doors to the guild were open. And it was through those doors that Mirajane saw a large cloud of dust approaching quickly. The silver haired woman squinted her eyes before realizing who was causing the dust cloud.

"Welcome back Jet!" she said cheerfully as she closed her eyes and smiled. She opened them to see the mage collapse, clearly out of exhaustion. "Jet!" she exclaimed before running over to help him, though her brother got there first and helped Jet into a chair.

"I'll get some water." Mirajane offered before running over to do just that. Lisanna, Carla, and Wendy hurried over to see what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Lisanna asked. Jet nodded, unable to speak because he was catching his breath. Mirajane returned with the water, and he drank up quickly.

"We can't find Levy." Jet said. There was the sound of a cup being slammed hard onto a table, but Jet didn't stop and no one seemed to pay any mind. "We've looked and looked and its been almost a day now."

"You were on the job to open that door, right?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes, we were in Clover Town." he answered simply, looking like he was about to collapse again. Elfman reached out and held him up so that he wouldn't fall over. "Levy unlocked the door, and then there was an explosion. And we couldn't find her after that…."

"We need to send people to help then."

Everyone turned to see Master Makarov approaching the group. He looked outside.

"It seems like one person has already left to search." he commented.

"Where'd Gajeel go?" Pantherlily remarked, not noticing until then that his friend had left.

"Hm. I hope he doesn't do anything rash." Master said before turning back to face the group surrounding Jet.

Just as he was about to speak again, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy entered the main guild hall.

"Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily! I want you all to catch up to Gajeel and then go find Levy." He ordered, confusing the three who'd just then entered the room.

As they were filled in on what was going on, Pantherlily stood at the entrance and looked out in the direction of Clover Town.

"He left really quick." he remarked to himself, though he was overheard.

"Of course he did. Apart from you, he's the closest to her in this guild, right?" Carla asked. Pantherlily thought about that for a moment.

"You're right of course. I'm worried about why he didn't take me with him in the first place though."

* * *

**Please Review. Thank you!**


	2. Waking Up

**Author's Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail or profit from this in any way.

Here you go! I plan on posting one of these short chapters every day. This fan fiction is also on my Gajevy tumblr. gajevyfanfiction

* * *

"I don't want to ride the train!" Natsu exclaimed.

"The quicker we get there the quicker we can find Levy-chan!" Lucy responded, causing Natsu to sigh.

"Levy's fine. She'll probably be back at the guild by the time we get to Clover town." Natsu mumbled, clearly still unhappy with having to ride the train.

"Yeah, but I'll feel better doing something instead of just waiting for her to come back." She responded. "Me too." Wendy joined in as she returned from buying their train tickets.

"I can't believe he left without me." Pantherlily said for what had to be at least the fifth time since leaving the guild. Carla sighed. "He's just worried about Levy." she responded once again.

Pantherlily continues to stare at the train schedule. "It looks like he probably got on the 8am train. That means he'll be two hours ahead of us in getting there."

"If we're lucky he'll find Levy and we can all just take a nice train ride back." Happy joined in.

"There's no such thing as a nice train ride now that Troia barely works anymore." Natsu pouted.

"I'm sorry Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed, feeling bad that she'd overused Troia earlier.

"Its not your fault Wendy." Lucy reassured before hearing the train approaching the station.

"Lets go find Levy-chan!" she exclaimed with a smile to the whole group.

* * *

"Ouch!" Levy exclaimed as she woke up. Her hand flew to the pain on the side of her head. She noticed two things from that. Her headband was gone and she was bleeding. The small girl slowly sat up and opened her eyes. It was dark, but she could still see. The issue was that she didn't know where she was or how she got there.

All around her was rubble, like a destroyed village. But the damage wasn't new. She guessed that whatever caused it happened at least a year ago, probably two or three.

Levy stood up, noticing the bruises and small cuts on her body. "I need to get out of here. But how did I get here?" she asked herself while looking around. It took her a moment to figure out what she last remembered.

An explosion.

She's successfully unlocked the magic preventing anyone from opening that door in the old man's house. Jet and Droy encouraged her to open the door to see what was inside. She didn't remember if she did or not. Then the explosion.

Levy looked around in confusion. An explosion would explain the decimation around her, but too much time had passed for it to have happened right there.

"Jet! Droy!" Levy called out as she began to search for her teammates. She hoped that the two of them were doing alright and she knew that she had to find them.

* * *

**Please review! Thank You!**


	3. The Tree

**Author's Note:** I don't own fairy tail and I don't make any profit from this.

I hope you like this chapter. Its my favorite. I wish it was better written though. Oh well.

* * *

_A Week Earlier_

Gajeel stared at that tree. The same one with holes in them where iron nails had been less than a year ago, chaining three people to the tree. And somehow the same one that Levy had suggested to eat lunch underneath. He could barely believe the amount of forgiveness Levy had in her. In a way, he wanted to be angry with her. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't hang out with someone who did that to her and her best friends. That it was stupid. But Gajeel knew that he was too selfish to do something like that. He liked her too much. He liked the way she'd forgiven him. He liked how smart she was and the way she smiled. He liked her too much to push her away, even if he though it idiotic that she would want to spend time with him.

"You okay?" Levy asked as she tilted her head. "You look sad."

Gajeel quickly turned away from watching the tree. "I'm fine."

Levy stood there for a moment, holding the bag with both of their lunches inside. She stared at the tree and couldn't help but shiver in fear for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed. She remembered how scared she'd been. She thought that she would meet her end back then. She regretted picking that spot underneath the tree to eat lunch, but she didn't want to bring any more attention to it than she had to.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Gajeel asked suddenly, surprising both of them. "You're scared of this tree, but not me. I'm the one that hurt you….not a plant."

Levy stood there in shock for a moment. "I was scared of you at first, but I know you're not going to hurt me now. I trust you just as much as anyone else in the guild." she responded slowly.

She and Gajeel stared at each other for a moment before Gajeel turned his arm into a sword made of iron. He moved slowly towards Levy. She was fearful for only a moment before remembering what she'd just said and how much she meant it. He passed her and climbed up the tree a little until he was even with where the holes were.

"Turn around and don't watch." he said sternly. Levy turned away, blushing for some reason that she didn't know.

She heard him carving into the wood, but kept herself from turning to see what it was. There was a thud when he jumped back down to the ground.

"Okay. Turn around."

Levy was quick to look at what Gajeel had done. He'd written 'Fairy Tail' in a way that had covered up the holes from the iron nails. Underneath that was a poorly drawn version of the guild's mark that made her giggle.

"I'm not much of an artist. But hopefully now you'll think of this time before anything else when you're near this tree."

* * *

_Now_

Gajeel stared out the window on the train to Clover town. He hadn't even realized where he was until then. He'd left so quickly that he didn't stop to think. He'd left Pantherlily behind, and he didn't have all the facts about the job that team shadow gear had been on. Still, he knew where Clover town was, and that was a start. He was at least closer to her.

He closed his eyes, remembering the time he carved their guild's name and mark into the tree that she was scared of. For whatever reason, that moment clicked with him. He realized something that he wanted. He wanted to take away anything that she feared, anything that made Levy scared.

He wanted to protect her, but he wasn't there this time. Even though she asked him to tag along, he said no. And now she was lost, and he hated to think about it, but she was probably scared as well.

* * *

**Thank you! Please review!**

Also, let me know if you have anything you want me to read and review!


End file.
